My Girlfriend's Family
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Serenity convinces her boyfriend of five years to spend Christmas with her family, who can't stand him.  Kaiba sucks it up, but is only reaffirmed in his want to never have a family.  Unfortunately, Serenity may have some news to upset him.  SxS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I talked about this a while back, but then some things came up, but here's the first chapter. Before I get much further I really want to get your feedback. So please R&R, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

"Hello Mother." Serenity's voice rang out in the large library. There was a book lying on her lap and she was curled up near the burning fireplace. A woman who had handed her the phone bowed obediently and began walking away. Serenity closed the book, but held her spot with her finger, and then smiled as her mother spoke. She glanced over at the fire and then pulled the blanket closer to her.

"No Mother, everything's going fine." She said, gently, glancing out the window to the falling snow. "I'm not going to the doctor, it's probably just stress or something." She said, running her hand down her hair. She waited for her mother to finish speaking again, and ended up rolling her eyes. "Mother…I don't regret anything." She muttered, _every time…_ She thought to herself. "I'm happy with my life." She finished strongly, not wanting another guilt trip. Though she knew her mother only meant well, she just hated it every time the woman brought up her life decisions.

"Yes, he's taking good care of me..." Serenity demanded after her mother's next comment. She opened her mouth to say more but her mother cut her off. Serenity sighed and shook her head, placing the book on the table next to the sofa. "You don't know him Mother. You've never taken the chance to get to know him." She insisted.

She stood and began pacing in the room, her free hand over her hip. "The media? Mom…you should know they lie all the time." She said, annoyed that her own mother could take that as a reliable source. "He's a good man." She said as she walked over to the large window that displayed the grounds of Kaiba Manor. She was silent again as her mother spoke once more. "I know we're not married." Serenity said, trying to keep from getting sarcastic with the woman who gave her birth. "But you moved in with Chuck before you two were married." Serenity pointed out, only to get snipped at by the woman. Serenity just closed her eyes.

"…."

"Then why don't you give him a chance Mom? Just get to know him…you'll see the good man that I do." Serenity said, fully confident in the statement. She twirled a lock of her hair and then stopped as her mother made a suggestion. "This Christmas?" She asked, her voice tentative. She then nodded, wanting to prove her mother wrong. "Of course. I'll have him take some time off and we'll come. Joey will be there with the kids?" She asked curiously, and then smiled. With her brother there perhaps not all the attention will be focused on her and her long term boyfriend.

"Alright Mom. I love you. Bye." She said, and then with a click hung up the phone. She walked over to the table she had put the book on and placed the phone on top of it.

Serenity bent over, as she suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea. She gagged a little and covered her hand over her mouth. This had been frequent lately. She didn't know the cause, though did have a suspicion, but she didn't want it to be true. So she associated it with something else. She sat slowly and moved her hand to her forehead. "I'm probably coming down with the flu…" She said gently to herself. "For the past month…" She muttered to herself then sighed and lowered her hands to her lap.

She bit her bottom lip and then picked up the book and put it back on its rightful spot on one of the many shelves that lined the wall of the library. She then ran her hands through her long red hair and walked out of the library. It was nearly 6. He'd be home soon, though he'd probably go straight up to his office to keep working some more. They had an agreement. He'd have to be home, so in case she needed him he was there, but he was allowed to keep working until 9, save such emergency took place.

She walked to the kitchen and went for the fridge. She was having another craving. Something that was also becoming more and more frequent lately. She pulled it open and then dug through for her secret prize. A large bowl of Cadbury Eggs. They were still wrapped in their foil, but they wouldn't be for long. She closed the fridge with a kick of her foot and then walked over to the table. She sat, put the bowl in front of her, and dug in. With the first bite she smiled and moaned contently, and leaned back against the hard wooden chair at the small kitchen table.

"So good…" She muttered happily as the kitchen door opened. Serenity looked over and smiled as Mokuba walked in. He was in college, his last year, and came home every once in a while. "Heya." Serenity said, smiling at him, her mouth full. Mokuba chuckled a bit and waved.

"Hey." He said, going to the fridge himself and jerking it op to claim a gallon of milk. He opened it and took a long chug from it, without getting a cup. Serenity grimaced a little as he put it back and then she went back to her egg. _I'll have to let Seto know not to drink from that._ She thought to herself, unwrapping another egg and eating it joyfully. "How're ya?" Mokuba asked, plopping himself down at the table. He had matured over the years. Now a strapping young 23 year old bachelor. His hair was shorter and he styled it skillfully with gel. His eyes were different two. Still a striking violet color, though, now they looked more mature. He was almost as tall as Kaiba now as well.

Serenity, only two years older then him, still saw him as perpetually 13, as when she first met him. So it was strange for her to see how he's matured over the years. She passed the bowl over to him and he greedily grabbed a handful. "I'm good." Serenity said honestly. She crossed one of her legs over the other and placed her hands in her lap. "Keeping myself busy with work." She said with a little shrug, though that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Serenity had graduated from college two years ago, about three months after moving in with Kaiba. She works as an interior decorator, however, because she lives in Kaiba Manor, and Kaiba pays for practically everything she gets (through his insistence not hers), she doesn't have to work much. Mokuba nodded and smiled a little. "Good." He said, normally they didn't have problems talking, but he could tell something was off with Serenity. If only he'd heard the conversation with her mother.

"So…What're your plans for Christmas break?" Serenity asked him, thinking that if she could get him to go along as well Kaiba might be more willing. Though she didn't know how much Mokuba would want to spend the holiday with her family, she figured it was worth a shot.

Mokuba shrugged. "I was just gonna stay here and chill." He admitted, which was weird for him. Normally the youngest Kaiba was out partying with his many friends, the young man was very popular, especially with the lady folk Serenity had noticed. Serenity noted this change, but didn't comment, instead just nodded.

"How would you like to go with me and…hopefully, Seto, to my Mothers place?" She asked him, making sure he knew how much she wanted him to come with the tone of her voice. Mokuba looked at her with a smirk she was sure he learned from Kaiba.

"Because then Bro will want to go right?" He asked, leaning back on the chair and kicking his feet up on the table. Serenity sighed, and then nodded. Mokuba shrugged a little. "Yeah sure, why not. Could be fun. Joey's kids are cute." He said, surprisingly easily. Serenity smiled brightly and ran over to hug him tightly.

"Oh thank you!" She said brightly.

Mokuba chuckled and hugged her back. "Sure. You're like family." He said, and then let go and stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Imma go play somethin'." He said, and walked out of the kitchen for the game room.

Serenity smiled and put the Cadbury Eggs away, back in the fridge. She then walked out herself, but headed back to the library. There she'd wait until Kaiba got back, and she'd break the news to him about going to her mothers. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her, and then walked to one of the shelves of books. She had her index finger graze over the bindings until she came to something that caught her interest. A photo album. She smiled and tugged it off and then walked back over to the sofa she was sitting on before.

She opened it and immediately got sucked down memory lane. There were pictures of everyone in there. Joey and Mai on their wedding day. Yugi and Tea on _their _wedding day. Tristan and his wife Rini on _**their**_ wedding day. And Duke and his wife Tahlia on _**their**_ wedding day. Serenity sighed. They were all married off but her. She understood why Kaiba didn't want to get married yet. Though it did make her a little sad. She had served as the maid of honor in each of the weddings, and she wanted to be the bride for once…

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kaiba, with his coat to protect him from the snow still on, and briefcase in hand. "I thought I'd find you here." He said, his voice deep. Serenity smiled brightly and closed the photo album. She then stood and walked over to him. He put down his briefcase and let her help him take off the coat.

"That's because I'm always here when you get home." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck after she tossed the coat onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Serenity smiled against his lips and returned it lovingly. In a moment he broke away and then looked around the library a minute. He knew this was her favorite room in the mansion. He didn't like it so much himself, too many bad memories.

"That you are." He said simply, and then bent to pick up his briefcase once more. "I still have a bit of work to do, if you need me I'll be in my office." He said, giving her a simple look. They didn't talk long between the time he got home and went up to his office. He only stopped by because he knew it meant something to her. Serenity nodded and he walked away back to the foyer and up the stairs.

Serenity turned back to her photo album and sighed a little. She put it away and then scooped up Kaiba's discarded coat to hang up for him. Then she once again left the library. She did have to get _some_ work done for the day. She started for her room, which she shared with Kaiba, and slipped inside. Down the hallway she could hear the man on the phone with someone, but she didn't really care to ask who. When she first started dating him, almost five years before, she had been terribly curious with his work. Now…it was boring.

She walked into the room and towards the bed that was neatly made, done by her that morning after she got up. Surprisingly they didn't employ many maids. Mokuba only visited, and Kaiba was rarely home. Serenity was rather cleanly anyways, so they didn't make much of a mess. So there was no need. They had one woman who came in to dust and do various things around the part of the mansion they didn't go to. And she only came every couple of days.

Now, there was the security team. They were constantly on the premises. Rotating in 8 hour shifts, Serenity had gotten to know each and every one of the men on the security staff over her several years of staying at the mansion. Even most of the ones who worked at the Kaiba Corp building, because she was in and out of there at all hours of the night. Initially, when moving in, she had been unnerved by the creepy, and stoic, men in dark suits that roamed around her home. But in time, as she got to know them, and they got to be protective of her; she came to like having them around. They were security, and conversation, when Kaiba wasn't around himself. And the man had given each and every one of them orders to make her safety a priority.

She sighed as she plopped down on her half of the king sized bed. A manila folder rested on the bedside table next to a lamp. She picked it up and turned on the lamp to start her work on someone's house. They had commissioned her a week before, and it was mostly done. Though they didn't expect it for a few more days she would finish it tonight and give it to them in the morning. She smiled as she got to work, comfortably in her soft bed.

* * *

Several hours later Serenity rested placidly in the bathtub. Warm water surrounded her and bubbles floated around her as she relaxed. She was running her hands through her hair trying to think of how to ask Kaiba to go to her mother's for Christmas. She bit her bottom lip and adjusted herself deeper into the water. "Hey Seto…You know…you've never really met my Step Dad…" She whispered to herself in a perky tone, she then frowned and shook her head, knowing what he thought of Step Father's.

"Hey Seto…I would love you so much more if you…" She paused again, that wouldn't work either. She sighed and tugged on her hair a little. "Oh Seto…You know…you've been so stressed with work lately. Why don't you relax by seeing my mother and brother and his three little kids who you can't stand?" She asked herself sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and gave up, just in time too because the door to the bathroom opened as she did so.

Kaiba walked in and smirked a little when he saw her resting in the water. "Hey, talking to yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenity just smiled and gave him a little wave, then leaned back and relaxed in the water again, as if she hadn't been doing anything. She had also long since shaken her shyness with him. When it came to him seeing her body she could care less, he'd already seen it, and done much more to it anyways. What did she have to hide?

He walked over to the sink and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it in the hamper near by. He then grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair and quickly brushed his teeth. Serenity watched him, deciding to just come out with it. "I'm going to my Mother's for Christmas." She said, he stopped, spit, and looked at her.

"What?" He asked her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. Serenity bit her bottom lip and looked at some of the bubbles surrounding her.

"My Mother asked _us_ to come for Christmas. Mokuba is coming." She said, adding the last part quickly, aching for him to be alright with it. Kaiba just leaned against the counter and continued looking at her.

"Why on Earth would you accept? You say you fight with her all the time about me." He said, not liking the idea, and making that known. He crossed his arms over his bare abdomen and looked at her coldly. Not like he would an incompetent employee, but he wanted to emphasize how much he didn't like this.

Serenity shrugged a little, still avoiding his look, that would make her back down. He always won when she looked into his eyes. "It's not _you_ that she has a problem with." Serenity stretched the truth lightly_._ "It's just she doesn't approve of us living together." She said gently, playing with some of the bubbles covering her, innocently trying to distract him.

"Yeah well if she didn't want that _she_ should have taken you in." He muttered, scowling lightly, as he turned and finished brushing his teeth as if the conversation was already over. Serenity rolled her eyes a little. Before her graduation she had lost her job, and could no longer afford her apartment. She tried looking for other jobs, but never got any responses. Kaiba had offered her a room at his place until she could afford a place again; that room had quickly changed into Kaiba's. When she _could_ afford her own place again he had refused to let her leave. Apparently he liked her being there. It almost sounded like kidnapping, except she didn't mind staying there as long as he wanted her to.

"Seto…" Serenity started, but paused as she couldn't come up with the right words. He finished brushing his teeth and then wiped his mouth off with a cloth. He then turned back to her and looked at her expectantly waiting for her to finish. "She was nice enough to invite you too. She wants to get to know you better. You've only met her once…" She said; it didn't seem to be working as Kaiba only shrugged in response.

"I'm not going. And neither are you, or Mokuba. She's just going to make you feel guilty about living with me again. Remember what happened last time you visited her?" He asked, as if Serenity couldn't remember herself. The girl just nodded and tried to think of another way to convince him. She suddenly thought of something. She smirked a little and began moving some of the bubbles away from her body.

"Too bad you won't let us…I was going to make it worth your while…" She said with a little shrug. Kaiba rose an eyebrow and looked at her. She just glanced at him to see if it was working and then pushed herself up, reaching for a towel as the water and bubbles fell down her slim form. "Oh well…" She said, knowing he could now see her completely. As she was just about to grab it his hand shot out and stopped her.

"I know what you're trying…" He said, annoyed that it was working. Serenity just looked up at him with big, innocent, puppy dog eyes.

"Why Seto…I don't know what your talking about." She said, shrugging lightly. She gently pulled herself from his hand and took a grip of the towel, wrapping it around herself tightly. She then reached over and began draining the water from the tub. "It's late. We should get some sleep." She said, looking up at him, seeing how torn he was. She hid her smirk, which she learned from him, and walked into their bedroom.

Kaiba watched her, having an internal battle going on in his mind. _We can't. Her mother hates me, and always makes Serenity feel bad about staying with me. If we go Serenity will feel guilty, I'll be mad at every one...Joey's kids are monsters. Although…_he paused when he thought about her offer, and he could see Serenity's towel as it dropped and she began changing into her pajamas. _Maybe a little time with her family isn't __**that**__ bad…_He thought as he smirked and approached her, taking a hold of her before she could dress again. He spun her around and kissed her longingly; he frowned deeply as Serenity pushed him a few inches away.

"Five days. No working. _Being nice_. Talking. Can you really do this Seto?" She asked him, putting her finger on his chest and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Kaiba paused a little but then glanced down at her bare body, a smirk hitting his lips. He was a man…How could he say no? And that night…Kaiba was a very happy man.

* * *

So again, please Review. I would really like to know what you all thank, and if I should keep going or not. I know this chapter was kind of long, the next ones are going to be shorter, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great feed back guys! It was great!

A lot of you said that the length is good, which is great because I really feel like longer chapters accomplish more. .

Here's the next chapter, I'd still love to hear what you all think.

Also, to the Wonderful author of 'Stay With Me' who I hope is reading this still: I tried to answer your message unfortunately it said messages were disabled for you. But I would LOVE to keep reading the story, it was such a great plot, and you wrote it beautifully. I'll of course keep reviewing it for you as well. ^.^ And for the rest of you, I suggest reading the story as well. It was amazing.

* * *

Day One: Of Christmas Trees and Pregnancy Tests.

"Why did I say yes to this again…?" Kaiba muttered to himself as he adjusted in the seat of one of his cars. Serenity was driving and shot him a look. He didn't take back what he said, however, and just shrugged a little. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Maybe if while we're there-" He suggested with a smirk, this time as Serenity looked at him, he did stop, and glanced back at Mokuba in the back seat, he was asleep though.

"You love me don't you?" Serenity asked him, looking at the road carefully. The sun was still rising, casting an orange glow on her skin, giving her a beautiful glow. Kaiba looked at her and felt himself relax a little.

"Of course." He said, not liking that she seemed to always make him bend when she reminded him of how he felt for her, which was something they both knew but he had never said . "You shouldn't have to ask." He muttered, running a hand through his chestnut hair. Though he knew that wasn't why she asked, she was being sarcastic, he found his comment as a good way to get even. "But if you love me you shouldn't make me come." He muttered, not wanting to see her family at all. Now that he had received what he wanted he wanted to back out.

"Honestly Seto…" Serenity muttered, annoyed. "Do you want to start going back on your promises?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She made a turn, slowing the car a little. Kaiba just sighed and shook his head. "You're acting like a baby." She said to him as she drove down a rural road, country on both sides, houses scattered here and there.

Kaiba sighed and relented. She was right, he _was_ being somewhat childish. And he had given his word. A Kaiba _never_ went back on their word, nowadays that is. "Fine…" He said and looked at a house. He'd never been to Serenity's mother's house before, but he had a strong feeling that that small building was it. _Oh dear God…_He thought as Serenity pulled onto the property. There were already several cars littering the lawn and Serenity pulled into a spot for them.

"Be nice." She said as she turned off the car and got out calling to Mokuba, who jerked awake and looked out.

"Holy crap…this place is tiny…" He muttered as he got out of the car and rubbed his eyes a bit.

Serenity glanced down nervously. She had gotten used to the mansion herself, so looking at this place seemed miniscule to her as well. "Well it's my home..." She said, frowning gently. Kaiba looked at her, he could sense how she was feeling.

_You're home is back in Domino with us_. Kaiba thought, but said nothing. The three walked to the front door and Kaiba took a supportive hold of Serenity's hand. But he may have had an ulterior motive. He knew the gesture would spark something in her brother.

"If she says anything about you and me living together I make no promises about being nice. And you know how your brother and I just love to be nice to each other." He whispered before Serenity put her free hand on the handle to open the door, it was her old home, so she didn't feel the need to knock. She looked up at him with sad eyes so he sighed. "But I'll try…" He relented, kissing the top of her forehead a bit, Mokuba just gagged and crossed his arms over his chest.

Serenity smiled gently and opened the door, she paused, hearing kids screaming, but then finished pushing it open and broadened her smile. "Hey guys!" She said brightly, stepping into the living room and letting go of Kaiba's hand, the two boys followed after them and tried to go unnoticed.

"Sis!" Joey called out and immediately hugged her close. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Hey Joey." She said kindly and let go as three little kids came running up to her. She greeted them happily as Joey and Kaiba looked at each other. They just nodded and Joey shook Mokuba's hand. Serenity's mother then walked up and Kaiba stiffened a little. Serenity glanced at them as she picked up one of her nephew's and then gave Kaiba a careful look. She was then dragged away to give them attention, leaving the Kaiba's alone with her mother.

Mokuba, however, slipped away and went towards Mai and Joey, whom he got along with great. Kaiba looked at the woman and nodded a little. "Mrs. Wheeler…" He spoke with as much respect as he could muster. But with all the distraught the woman's brought to Serenity, and thus to him, it was hard for him. He hesitated but stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"Seto…." She responded shaking his hand slowly though not willing to give him, a younger man, the respect of using his last name. It irked him even more seeing as it was his last name that held all of his power. Still he didn't say anything. "And it's Montgomery now." She added, motioning over to man sitting on a couch across from Serenity and the kids. Kaiba just nodded and then slipped his hands deep into the pockets of his trench coat.

They were both silent for a moment, but neither walked away. "So Serenity is still living with you…" She said, deciding to get it out of the way. Kaiba glanced over at his girlfriend, happily playing a game of war with Joey's three young children, and balancing a conversation with Mai. He nodded, and looked back to her.

"Yes. Almost two years now." He said, sounding proud of the fact. And he was. He enjoyed having Serenity around all the time. No one knew it but him, but he was expecting to propose to her soon. He already had the ring, but was waiting for the right time. And so far, one hasn't come up. And though he brought the ring here he didn't expect the opportunity to come up while they visited her family.

Kammi (That's what I'm naming Serenity's mother from now on) sighed a little and shook her head. "You have to understand how I feel about this." She said, crossing her arms. "She's my little girl. I don't think it's a good idea for two unmarried people of your age to be living together. Something could…come along the way." She said, eyeing Kaiba. The man was surprised she'd talk about such a thing in front of every one.

Kaiba glanced at the group, who were clearly trying to ignore the twos conversation, but it was hard. He looked back at Kammi and sighed. "We'll continue this later." He said, giving a very fake smile. He then walked into the living room and bent by Serenity to whisper something in her ear. She nodded a little and then he glanced at Mai, giving her a nod of respect. He stood and motioned for Mokuba, they stood and walked out to collect their things from the car.

Serenity watched them go out the door and then turned back to the game she was playing. She then looked over at her mother. "I hope you and Seto are getting along." She said carefully. Kammi looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Of course…" She said, and then sat down next to Chuck, and the man wrapped his arm around the woman. The two looked at each other just as Mai and Serenity gave each other a long look. They remained quiet for a moment and then the boys came back in, carrying their things. Serenity stood and went to help them. She and Kaiba shared one bag, it was large but he held it easily. Mokuba also had only packed one bag, and Serenity led them to their room.

Surprisingly to the three, Kammi had put one aside for all three of them. She may be against Kaiba and Serenity living together, but she was going to let them sleep in the same bed while visiting. _She probably knew we would share a bed one way or another…or that she'd run out of space if she didn't._ Kaiba thought triumphantly, wondering how Serenity had managed to live in this cramped house for most of her life.

"Mokuba there's a mattress on the floor for you. Seto we'll have to share a bed…" She hesitated. It wasn't that sleeping together was odd, but they shared a King sized one back in the mansion. It was huge and allowed both of them plenty of room to do with what they want. This was a twin. They'd be squished together the whole night. She didn't mind, she loved sleeping in his arms, but she worried he'd feel too cramped. He just shrugged, assuming that size would be a problem in this house.

She opened the door and let them both walk in front of her. The room was small. With barely any walking space with the mattress lying on the floor. There was a chair next to a large bookshelf on one side, a closet on another, and the two beds taking up the rest of the space. One was elevated and up against the wall. That was where Kaiba put his and Serenity's bag, for now. Mokuba put his on the chair and then sighed a little. The three looked at each other and then heaved a heavy sigh in unison.

Kaiba just scooted towards Serenity and wrapped his arms around her middle. "You owe me…" He whispered in her ear. Serenity frowned a little and turned around so she was facing him. If it weren't Serenity asking him to do this he wouldn't…but she had such pull over him…

"Well if you two are gonna keep snugglin' like that I'll just go." Mokuba muttered, starting out of the room. Serenity giggled a little and pulled free from Kaiba's arm, receiving a frown in response from the man. She just smirked a little and walked out of the room with Mokuba, to be greeted by Mai.

"Hey we're going for the tree. You guys coming?" She asked, looking at all three of them. Serenity nodded quickly and then reached for Kaiba's hand. He held hers lightly and the three walked out of the room, back down the hallway and into the living room where the rest where waiting. One of Serenity's nephews ran up and grabbed her, tugging her away from Kaiba.

"Auntie Ren! Come with us!" He pleaded, swinging her arms energetically. He was definitely Joey's son.

"I can't David." She said, bending and putting her hands on the boys shoulders. "Your car is full. But I'll see you there alright?" She asked, the boy pouted a little but nodded. Serenity stood up and took Kaiba's hand. The group all walked out to their cars and slipped inside, but Serenity handed Kaiba the keys and made him drive.

"I don't even know where we're going." He muttered, but took them from him anyways.

"Just follow Joey." She said, motioning to her brother who was helping Mai wrangle their three children into their van. Kaiba sighed, but nodded and slipped into the driver's seat. "Also after we go get it I need to stop in town for something." She said, nonchalantly. Kaiba looked confused and turned to her.

"For what? Couldn't you have brought it from home?" He asked her, Serenity hesitated a moment, and then glanced at Mokuba.

"Girl stuff…" She whispered, and the college boy just chuckled a little.

"Tampons?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenity blushed and looked forward. It was a lie, she didn't need them. But she couldn't tell them what she really needed. She had to be sure of her suspicion before she told them what she thought.

"Yeah. Tampons." She said, running her hands through her hair. Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the sensitivity of the subject, though didn't exactly like talking about it himself. So he just pulled back and began following Joey as the three cars pulled out of the lot of land and went down the rural streets. The ride was mostly quiet, but suddenly Mokuba burst out laughing.

"Tampons." He muttered, chuckling a little. Kaiba rolled his eyes, as did Serenity.

"Could you please be a bit more mature?" Kaiba asked him, glancing at him through the rearview mirror. He then looked forward and tapped on the breaks quickly, Joey had come to a stop. "What the hell?" He muttered, annoyed. Serenity reached her hand over to him and gently rubbed his hand, trying to calm him a little. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything. They started up again soon enough and then finished getting to the tree farm.

They pulled in all beside each other and quickly got out of the cars. Joey's kids swarmed Serenity yet again (They seemed to think she was the greatest thing on the planet), and they went off in search of the perfect tree. "She's good with them." Mai said to Kaiba, looking up at him with a little smile. He just looked at her, not really sure why she had decided to speak. "She'd be a good mom." She continued, hinting a little.

"Too bad." Kaiba said, making it clear that he had no intention of making Serenity a mother, though he knew she _would_ make a great one. He didn't want to be a father. It wasn't that he didn't want children. But he didn't want to be a father. He knew he would be a terrible one. Children needed love, care, and affection. Things Serenity was great at. He on the other hand…he couldn't do any of those things. And with the experience he'd had in the past with fathers…

"I see…" Mai said, eyeing him a little, she had her own suspicions of what was wrong with Serenity. But she didn't say anything. She turned, took Joey's hand and the two went into the farm as well. Kaiba glanced at Mokuba and then they both walked in as well.

"We'll find the best tree bro." He said smiling a little. Christmas was Mokuba's favorite season. Kaiba knew this, so nodded and smiled at the boy. They wandered around and Kaiba occasionally glanced at Serenity with the three little kids. She did look happy with them. And he knew she wanted kids. Maybe not right now, but someday. He had overheard her talking about it with Mai once. But he just…hated the thought of being a father. It sickened him. A husband on the other hand…he tapped his pocket where the ring rested. He almost always had it on his body…waiting…

"Oh this one!" He heard Serenity call out. He and Mokuba migrated over to her and looked at the tree. It stood seven feet tall, only a little taller then the Kaiba brothers. It was full and had a brilliant dark green color. Kaiba nodded with agreement, and Mokuba smiled as well. Joey and Mai approached and looked at it, smiling. It was rather perfect. Finally Kammi and her husband approached and gave their approval as well.

Serenity looked down at the three kids around her. "Told you we'd find the perfect one guys." She said, and they cheered, thinking they had won some kind of competition. Joey walked off to get an attendant so they could buy the tree. And Serenity looked at Kaiba, he knew why. She wanted him to pay for it. He sighed and nodded, then reached into his pocket. He understood why. Her family was poor, the 200 dollar tree would be hard for them. He wouldn't even notice the money missing. He walked after Joey and stopped him.

"I'll take care of it." He said, Joey looked at him surprised, but then nodded with a bit of respect.

"Thanks Kaiba." He said, quietly, hoping the man wouldn't hear. Kaiba did, but didn't say anything. He just approached the attendant and told them which tree they were getting. Kaiba then withdrew a card from his wallet and passed it over to the man. He took it, glanced at the name, and then at Kaiba. He hesitated a moment, making Kaiba smirk lightly. The man quickly got the card swiped and had Kaiba sign a slip of paper as it printed out. He handed back the card and with one fluid motion Kaiba returned it to his wallet and slipped it back in his pocket. The man then nodded and they both walked back to the group.

It was tied up and carried to Kammi and Chuck's jeep. It was strapped to their car efficiently, probably because Kaiba was present, as many other families had been waiting to get their tree to their car for some time. Serenity was playing tag with Mai and the kids while it got to the top of the car. Kaiba watched her again. Mokuba suddenly nudged him though and smirked. "You're looking at her like a stalker Seto." He muttered. Kaiba quickly turned away from her and back to the tree.

They stopped playing when it seemed like everything was set. Serenity walked back to Kaiba, panting a little. "Ready?" She asked curiously, slipping her hand into his. Kaiba nodded, wanting to mention that he was only there because of her. But he kept his mouth shut. He held onto her hand securely and then allowed Mokuba to walk in front of them to the car. "We'll see you back home. We have to stop at the store." Serenity called to Joey, who just nodded.

The three slipped into the car and buckled up, Kaiba once again in the driver's seat and willing to take directions from Serenity. The drive back to the town was a good half hour, which they spent in relative silence. Serenity directed them to a super store and grabbed her purse and then darted inside as Kaiba and Mokuba stayed in the car. Suddenly Mokuba began chuckling again. "Tampons…" He said laughing some more.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and spun around. "Are you serious?" He asked angrily. Mokuba didn't seem to pay any attention as he kept laughing.

* * *

Inside the store Serenity timidly walked towards the female department. She walked down the rows and grabbed the tampons she had made the boys believe she was getting. She then walked back up the row a bit and glance this way and that. She then looked at the pregnancy tests and bit her bottom lip.

"Serenity Wheeler?" Someone suddenly asked. Serenity spun and looked at a young girl, about 20, who was gawking at her.

"Do I know you?" Serenity asked confused.

"No, but you're dating Seto Kaiba right?" The girl asked, and inwardly Serenity sighed. She gave a polite nod and smiled brightly. "That's so cool. Kaiba is like…so hot! And rich!" She said, and Serenity shrugged a little.

"Yeah I guess." She said, hoping the girl wouldn't notice what it was she had been looking at. Luckily the girl just gave her a wave and left. Serenity sighed relieved and turned back to the tests. She reached out for one and lifted it, with a little shrug. "How am I supposed to know which one to get…" She muttered to herself. She sighed, deciding to just go with luck and then went to check out. She took out her cash to pay for it, knowing that if she used a card there might be some trace of what she had bought.

She smiled as the items were put in a bag, and then she went to leave, but stopped short before the door. She took out all of the pregnancy tests and the instructions and stuck them in her purse. She then threw the small box away and just kept the tampons in the shopping bag. With a sure nod she walked out of the store and walked to the still parked car. She slipped inside and smiled to the two of them.

"Thanks. Let's go back." She said brightly.

"Can I see them?" Mokuba asked, leaning forward and peering over the seat.

Kaiba and Serenity spun around and glared at him. "No!" They shouted in unison. Mokuba rolled his eyes and leaned back slowly.

"Fine…" He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

So here's chapter 2. ^.^ The next one might be a bit longer to get out, I already had this one written before I posted the first chapter. But please review, let me know how its going and all that. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two: Decorations and fights.

Kaiba groaned a bit as he rolled onto his back. He felt Serenity's arm fall off his chest onto his stomach and he looked at the girl as she slept on her side on the small bed. He slowly sat up and reached over her, doing so slowly so he didn't wake her, and grabbed his phone. He checked a couple of messages and then tried to get out of the bed without waking her.

Back home that would have been easier, for as he tried to move over her he ended up waking her up. She groaned a little and slapped at him lightly. "What are you doing?" She asked, not liking the disruption. Usually they had several more feet of bed to maneuver around in; when he would get out of bed he would rarely disturb her. Kaiba didn't answer her and instead stumbled onto the ground.

He made sure not to disrupt Mokuba and then stretched. His body ached. He didn't mind sleeping so closely to Serenity, but he was annoyed that he didn't get to stretch out as he usually did. The next few nights would not be his favorite. Serenity rolled onto her side and tugged the blanket around her a little tighter around her shoulders. Kaiba smirked and leaned back over her quickly, giving her a swift kiss. "Morning to you too dear." He said with a smirk.

Serenity rolled her eyes and scooted over further on the bed, she wasn't much of a morning person. However, she suddenly grabbed her stomach and groaned a little. Kaiba suddenly turned to her again, concern written across his face. "Serenity, what is it?" He asked as he gently sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Serenity rolled onto her back, trying to breathe calmly. "I'm fine…" She said slowly, slowly blinking and looking up at him. She smiled a little and opened her mouth to speak, but then she suddenly clasped her mouth over it and her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and slapped at him to make him get out of the way. When he did she bolted out of the room, stepping on Mokuba as she went.

The young man sat up quickly and groaned, clutching where Serenity had hit him. "What the hell?" He asked loudly looking up at Kaiba.

"I think she's still sick…" He muttered lowly, a frown across his features as he slowly moved to follow her out the room.

"Still? It's been two months." Mokuba commented. Kaiba just shrugged and walked out of the room to the bathroom. He walked down the hall, barely lit from the light starting to peek over the horizon, and slipped into the bathroom, where he heard Serenity throwing up. He sighed and closed his eyes a bit.

He slowly walked towards her and knelt by her, gently pulling her hair back for her. "Will you please see one of my doctors Serenity?" He whispered to her as his other hand rubbed her back. "Surely you see something's wrong." He said as Serenity seemed to be done for a moment.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the porcelain bowl in front of her. "I'm fine…It'll go away soon." She said softly, suddenly gagging and throwing up again.

Kaiba frowned and continued gently stroking her back. Suddenly the door opened again and Joey walked in. He suddenly stopped when he saw Serenity throwing up though. "What's wrong?" He asked, quickly going towards them.

Kaiba looked at him swiftly, with a challenging glare. "We've got it handled…" He muttered coldly and then looked back at Serenity. Joey glared back but didn't back down and walked to Serenity's other side.

"Sis…are you ok?" He asked, and Serenity gave a weak nod. She slowly leaned back and sighed a bit. Kaiba quickly grabbed a cloth and got it wet, then handed it to her. She gently took it and wiped at her mouth with a sigh and blush. She looked down, embarrassed and then sighed.

"Sorry…" She whispered, glancing to Kaiba, who shrugged. She then looked at Joey and gave a little smile. "I'm fine Joey. I've just had a virus for a couple weeks. I'm sure it'll pass soon." She said softly as she finished wiping her mouth and slowly went to stand. Both boys quickly went to help her, and she gladly took assistance from both of them. "Thanks." She said, and then turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Kaiba and Joey looked at each other for a moment and then Kaiba turned, without saying anything to the concerned older brother. Joey frowned as he watched Kaiba walk away and then shook his head a bit. "Poor Serenity…" He muttered to himself as he walked out of the bathroom himself. He ran his hands through his hair and then slipped back into his and Mai's room.

He walked quietly, for their children were still asleep. Mai, however, sat up on their bed, running a brush through her thick blonde hair. "Hey." She whispered. Joey nodded in return and gently closed the door behind him. He sat next to Mai and gently kissed her cheek.

"Serenity's still sick." He said softly, still frowning. Mai looked concerned and paused in her brushing.

"Still?" She asked concerned. She shook her head slowly. "She still hasn't seen the doctor has she?" She asked almost accusingly. Joey shook his head, and bent to scoop up one of their children as she began crying. Mai frowned a bit and then looked to Joey. "You know what I think it is?" She asked lightly, raising one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

Joey looked to her apprehensively, only making soothing noises to their daughter however. "I think she's pregnant." She whispered. Joey almost dropped their daughter and coughed violently.

"You're joking. That's ridiculous. Serenity would never let that happen." He said firmly. "You know they're going to break up at any time." He added, completely serious.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Joey, I know you still hold some grudges against Kaiba, but they've been dating four years. And Serenity tells me she's quite happy living with him." Mai said giving him a long look. She grabbed the brush and started running it through her hair again.

"She can't be happy with that creep…" Joey muttered, but the conversation came to a close as the rest of their kids started waking up.

* * *

Most of the day went by uneventfully. The family got along well enough, and Serenity even managed to convince Kaiba and Joey to play a game together, and not fight. Things got tense of course, but she managed to calm them down, and prevent Kaiba from gloating when he won. It took a hard kick on his leg, but he kept his mouth shut.

Currently the adults were in the middle of a poker game while Joey's kids played in the living room. Mokuba was ahead at the moment. And Serenity was just learning how to play, but still having fun. She would frequently lean towards Kaiba, show her hand and ask him what she had. "Serenity you've had this one before…" Kaiba said, lightly annoyed that Serenity couldn't seem to grasp the game. Granted card games never really were her thing.

"Oh. Umm…Well…these three are the same." She said, putting some Kings into a row. Kaiba nodded in approval, and waited for her to continue. Serenity gazed over the cards and then smiled. "Oh, and these two too." She said, moving same Aces next to each other. Kaiba nodded again.

"And what is that called?" Kaiba asked, trying to retain his calm, every one was waiting on her. Serenity looked at him and helplessly shook her head.

"Just…do I want to bet or not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaiba nodded and then sat back in his seat and looked at his own hand. He watched Serenity put out a few chips. He frowned at his own hand, and knew Serenity would beat him. But he only knew what she had because she helped him. He sighed, and closed his eyes, then matched her bet. He wouldn't cheat.

The game continued that way until Mokuba basically won every one out. Apparently the college student played every weekend, and was quite skilled. It was a good thing the game ended though, because Joey's son came up demanding that they decorate the tree. "Oh that's a good idea!" Serenity said brightly. "I love decorating Christmas trees!" She said with a giggle. She pushed back from the table and then grabbed her nephew's hand, the rest of the family followed; Kaiba did so begrudgingly.

"I thought you guys had some big snazzy Christmas tree in your mansion." Joey grumbled, causing Kaiba to smirk a little.

"We do. But Serenity didn't get to decorate it. It was for a Christmas Party and we hired a decorator who took care of it." Kaiba explained as he looked down at Joey proudly.

"Wait. What Christmas party? Why didn't I get invited? Serenity!" Joey called out and looked at his sister quickly the red head rolled her eyes a little. Kaiba chuckled and sat on the couch, content to watch the others take care of the tree.

"It was a Kaiba Corp thing Joey. You wouldn't have even had fun. They only talked about business." Serenity said, though she was pushing the truth a little. The party had been fun, and little business happened, but she didn't want him feeling left out. Kaiba opened his mouth to say what had really happened, but Serenity cast him a glance and he didn't say anything.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest placidly. He watched as Serenity bent and started taking strands of lights out of a box. He smiled, glad to see her so happy. She looked at him for a second, and then blushed, embarrassed to see him staring at her. She looked back at the kids and then focused on the tree again. Still, Kaiba smiled as he noticed she glanced towards him every few minutes.

Suddenly Kaiba felt someone plop on the couch next to him and turned to face Serenity's mother. He immediately frowned and turned back to watching Serenity who was enlisting Mokuba's help by getting him to wrap around some more lights. "Things are serious with you and my daughter then?"

"We've been living together for two years." Kaiba responded, keeping his eyes on Serenity, he needed to do something to calm himself down; her mother had a magical way to frazzle him. He finally understood where Joey got it from.

"Which is a long time. I haven't seen your relationship progress any. Say…a proposal." She continued, looking over at him with a frown of her own. She was anything but intimidated by Kaiba. Sure, she knew of the power he held, but this was her daughter.

"You don't want me to marry her." Kaiba pointed out, surprised she would even bring it up. He slowly looked away from Serenity and back to the older woman. "You don't want us to be together at all." He added, locking eyes with the woman.

"People like you weren't exactly what I had in mind for my Serenity." She said in a spiteful whisper. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the rest of the family, but there wouldn't be another chance to let Kaiba know just how she felt about their relationship.

"People like me. I see…" Kaiba said with a nod. "And what makes people like me not good enough for Serenity?" He asked with an eyebrow. He didn't really think he was good enough for Serenity either, but his reasons were different than Kammi's.

"All you care about is money and work." She said coldly, looking towards the group as they trimmed the nearby tree.

Kaiba suddenly felt a rage inside of him. Anyone insinuating he didn't care about Serenity, or only cared about money and work, was a quick way to piss him off. He felt icy hate course through him and he glared at Kammi. "How dare you…" He muttered coldly. "Serenity's happiness is on the top of my priorities." Kaiba retorted honestly, with clear anger.

"Oh of course. And I'm sure you're able to give her so much attention while you're focusing on you company." Kammi said with a huff.

"Excuse me, but are you saying I'm not worthy of Serenity because I'm successful? Do you know how many mothers would beg for me to date their daughters?" Kaiba asked loudly. Suddenly the room got quiet as they others focused in on the argument.

"That's just what you want isn't it? Women flocking towards you. All of you public figures are all the same." Kammi said with a loud scoff. She looked to Serenity and pointed powerfully. "You just watch missy. He's going to have a sex scandal." She said. Suddenly Mai and Joey tried to cover their children's ears, and Mokuba covered the last one for them.

"Mom!" Joey shouted and motioned to his kids but then uncovered their ears, thinking it to be over.

Kammi rolled her eyes a little and looked back to Serenity. "I'm right you know. Give it a month; he's going to be screwing the next girl he comes across." She added, this time louder. All the hands went around the kid's ears and this time Joey and Serenity looked to Kammi.

"Mom!" They shouted together. Serenity rolled her eyes and walked over the boxes of ornaments and strings of lights to stand by Kaiba. "Why would you say something like that?" Serenity shouted. "Seto isn't like that! You have always been so judgmental of him and you don't even know him!" She said a she glared at her mother.

"I don't need to know him. All people like him are the same! Don't you see what a mistake you're making Serenity! You shouldn't have spent the last four years with him! But now you can move on and find a good boy. Like Joey's old friend. You know…the one with…the hair." She said, moving her hands around her head.

"Yugi?" Mokuba tried to supply. Kammi looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. He was such a sweet boy."

"He's married mom." Serenity said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head and sighed. "Besides, I don't want to be with Yugi. I want to be with Seto." She added with a sure nod.

"Only because you don't know any better Sweetie. He isn't right for you. He doesn't care about you." Kammi continued, as if Kaiba wasn't even in the room.

However, the man was about to make himself known again. "Of course I care about Serenity. I love her!" Kaiba suddenly shouted as he stood and rounded on Kammi. "I would do anything for Serenity! And you know what; I have nothing to prove to you. You may be her mother but I don't give a damn what you think." He said and shook his head. His brown hair flipped around a bit, and then he huffed and closed his eyes.

He suddenly looked over at Mai and Joey, who were still covering their children's eyes. "Sorry for cursing in front of them." He muttered, somewhat genuinely. He then spun around and went out the back door. Serenity looked at her mother, shook her head disapprovingly and then grabbed her and Kaiba's coat and followed after him.

"Seto!" She called out as she walked into the backyard herself. The air was cold and she shivered. She turned a bit and saw him a little ways off by a tree. She walked over to him and then held out his jacket for him. Kaiba looked at her, and his visage softened immediately. He took his jacket, but helped her put hers on before he donned his. "I'm sorry." Serenity said softly.

Kaiba shook his head and leaned against the trunk of the tree as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Don't apologize for her." Kaiba said as he looked up at the sky. The two were quiet for a moment and then he felt Serenity link arms with him and lean her head on his shoulder. He smiled a bit, and looked down at her.

"You said it." Serenity pointed out lightly. Kaiba looked confused and looked at her with the question written over his face. "You said you loved me." She explained for him. Kaiba hadn't realized he said it, but now, looking back, he remembered. He nodded and then kissed the top of her head.

"You know I do." He pointed out, more hoping that she knew. It was hard for him to say things like that. He was a little disappointed though. He didn't want the first time for him to say he loved her to be during a tirade to her mother. Serenity nodded a little and looked up to smile at him.

"I know." She said gently. She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "But it's nice to finally hear it." She said with a blush as she stood flat again.

"I do love you Serenity. More than any one, or anything." Kaiba said as he turned to face her. Then he kissed her gently and smiled as he felt her kiss him back. He ran his hands down her side and then let them rest on her hips. Kaiba suddenly felt the temptation to give her the ring now. However, he didn't want to after the fight he had with her mother.

Serenity broke the kiss after a moment and then took a hold of his hand. He thought she was going to take him back inside, but they stood out there for another half hour. "It's nice to have a moment of quiet." Serenity said with a little nod. They had to go back inside when the sun finally sunk into the horizon and it got too cold.

When they walked back inside they went towards the living room where they saw Joey put the finishing touch on the tree. The star. Kaiba suddenly saw the light switch and turned it off, plunging the room into darkness. In a few seconds they heard the tree jiggle, and then a low thump. "D'aww…Kaiba!" Joey cried out, and Kaiba chuckled as Serenity softly elbowed his stomach. He turned the light back on and then smirked as he saw Joey flat on his back, luckily, the star stayed on the top of the tree.

Mai plugged in the lights of the tree and then motioned for Kaiba to turn off the light again. He did so, and then smiled as he heard Serenity gasp. "Oh it's so pretty…" She said. He had to admit, every one had done a good job. The pure white lights glistened off red, blue, and green ornaments. Serenity leaned back against him and he gently wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her close. He gently kissed the top of her head and leaned his head to one side to whisper in her ear.

He whispered something he could definitely get used to saying.

"I love you Serenity Wheeler."

* * *

((A/N: Ok so I know you guys probably thought I forgot about this. But I didn't. I figured that since it was based around Christmas it should be posted during Christmas time. ^.^ So now, expect regular updates. I plan to have Christmas Eve up on Christmas Eve, and Christmas day on Christmas day. So on and so on. You guys get the point.))


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three - Christmas Eve: Results and Traditions.

The heat of the night had been forgotten by the next morning. Serenity woke, free of any episodes in the bathroom, and remained lying down for a few minutes. She was comfortable. Her head was resting on Kaiba's chest; what she had been using as a pillow as he used the one on the bed. Both of her arms were tucked up against his side and she smiled softly. He had both of his arms wrapped around her and she felt safe.

She gently snuggled just a bit closer to him and smiled more. Suddenly, however, she felt him let go of her. She peeked an eye open and saw him pull out his phone. She frowned as she saw him pull up an e-mail that held charts and graphs. _He must not know I'm awake._ She thought to herself with an eye roll.

"We had an agreement." She said sternly. She felt Kaiba tense and he swiftly hid the phone. He cleared his throat and then looked at her innocently. "Oh Seto. I saw it." She said, rolling off of him and onto her side. It was hard, with such a small bed, but she made her point.

Kaiba chuckled and rolled over to hold onto her again. "I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "It was just one message with the head of R&D. You see-"

"Yeah yeah, some special new toy which will change gaming forever…blah blah blah…" She muttered, but then she smiled and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips. Kaiba smirked a bit and the two sat up. Serenity stretched and then scooted her way past Kaiba and off the bed. She was about to head to the bathroom, but paused.

She thought about the pregnancy tests she had bought the other day. She bit her bottom lip, and remembered hearing something about the best results coming in the morning. She sighed and turned around, grabbing her purse, where she had hid them, and then went towards the door again.

"Hey. Are those the-"

"Mokuba. You really don't want to finish that sentence." Kaiba threatened. He was sick of Mokuba's fascination with Tampons. Serenity just giggled a little and then slipped out of the room. She walked down the hallway and discreetly pulled one out of her purse. She walked to the bathroom slowly staring down at it with a heavy heart.

"Morning Serenity!" Mai's bright voice greeted her. Serenity gasped and shoved the pregnancy strip back into her purse.

She looked up and smiled brightly at her oldest friend. "Hey Mai!" She greeted back and then giggled nervously. "I was just heading into the bathroom…get all cleaned up and ready. You know." She said, nodded quickly, and then slipped into the bathroom. Mai looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then shook her head. She turned around and walked back into Joey's and her room.

Joey was dressing the kids, laughing as they made silly faces at each other. Mai sat on the bed and gently crossed her legs, one over the other. "Well it's true." She said, proud of herself. She flipped her luxurious blond hair and gave Joey a long look. Joey, on the other hand, just looked confused.

"What's true?" He asked looking at her briefly before concentrating on the kid's clothes.

"Serenity. She's pregnant." Mai said with a confident nod. "Isn't it exciting? She and Kaiba are ready for a baby I think." She said with approval.

Joey was just shaking his head furiously. "I told you before. She wouldn't let that creep touch her." Joey said.

Mai just looked at him for a moment. "You do know they live together….right?" Mai asked slowly.

"Well yeah. But in a mansion. There's plenty of rooms for them to not share." Joey said stubbornly.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Mai asked, aggravated. She knew Joey was closed minded, and stubborn, and oblivious…but even he had to see where Kaiba and Serenity's relationship was.

"Sure I do. And even if they did have…" He paused looking at his kids. "Which they didn't, and won't." He continued, knowing Mai knew what he was implying. "They aren't ready for a kid. They aren't married." He said with a nod of his head.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Don't be so old fashioned Joey." She said and then shook her head. "So you don't believe me do you?" She asked, getting aggravated.

Joey stubbornly shook his head and Mai sighed. "Fine. I guess we'll all just find out soon enough." She said. She stood with a huff, and stalked out of the room, talking the hand of her daughter and bringing her with her.

Joey shook his head and sighed, brushing his son's hair. "Your mother doesn't know what she's talking about. Auntie Ren and her boyfriend aren't going to be together much longer. Nope…four years is enough…" He said and then his son looked up at him with a hint of confusion.

"But Daddy. Auntie Ren's boyfriend said he loved her. And she loves him. Shouldn't they be together?" He asked, but Joey shook his head.

"No no no no no…" He said, then picked up his son and walked out of the room as well.

* * *

Serenity quickly locked the door behind her once she slipped into the bathroom. She took a calming breath and then closed her eyes slowly. She then slowly looked down at her purse and withdrew another test strip with a shaky hand. She held it carefully, like it would break if she handled it took rough. She then sighed and shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I'm not pregnant. I can't be. We always made sure that…well…there was that one time…" She muttered softly.

It was their anniversary. They had had a bit to drink and had decided against their usual precautions. It was a wonderful night of passion and love. In the morning they talked about her going to get 'the morning after' pill. But Serenity never really liked pills. That's why she wasn't taking birth control. That's why they had been careful, except for that night two months ago…Of course she told Kaiba that she took it, knowing his opinion on children, and she didn't think anything would come of it.

She shook her head swiftly. She clenched the test strip in her hand and then walked towards the sink. She put her purse on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror with determination. She closed her eyes, took one final deep breath, and then took the test. She gently placed it on the sink and re-read the instructions. "A few minutes…" She said as she rolled her eyes. "They can't be more specific?" She asked, aggravated because she wanted to get this all over with.

She sighed and decided to take a shower while she was waiting. She turned it on, and stripped down as she waited for it to warm up. Then, she bathed quickly. While she was in there she let her mind wander, thinking about what she would do if she were pregnant. "Seto would be so angry…" She whispered as she gently put a hand over her belly. She closed her eyes and felt her chest constrict at the thought that he might be so angry he left her.

"No…He wouldn't." She said swiftly. She finished the shower quickly and then turned it off and slipped out. She grabbed a towel from the rack and tied it around her. She loosely tied her hair up, intending to blow dry it later, and then walked towards the sink. She saw it lying there, and knew the answer would be displayed. She took a step forward, but then stopped.

She crossed her arms over her chest and then shook her head. "This is ridiculous. It's not a big deal." She said, but she was lying to herself. She reached a hand out, but then quickly drew it back to herself. Suddenly she heard a knock on the bathroom door and she jumped. "Occupied!" She said loudly. She was glad of the distraction. But the knock persisted.

"Serenity it's me." Mai's voice rang into the room. "I know." Was all she said. Serenity turned and faced the door with dread. Slowly she walked towards it and unlocked it. Mai slipped in, and quickly locked the door behind her. She looked at Serenity, still wrapped up in a towel, and then gave her a hug. "It'll be ok." She said.

Serenity looked to the sink and then pointed at the strip. "I couldn't look." She admitted; glad to finally have someone to talk to about her situation. Heaven knows she couldn't talk to Kaiba about it. Mai nodded and confidently strode to the test strip. She reached out and looked at the result. She then turned and looked back at Serenity who was hugging herself in distress.

"Serenity…" Mai said, in a serious tone. "It's positive." She smiled brightly and giggled. However, she saw Serenity's reaction and her smile faded. Serenity cupped her hands over her face and slowly sunk to the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks immediately and her body shook with tremors. "Serenity?" Mai asked confused, tossing the strip into the trash.

She knelt down by the girl and quickly wrapped her arms around her. "Serenity dear…what's wrong?" She asked, holding her close. Serenity said something, but Mai couldn't understand because it was hidden beneath layers of crying. Serenity sniffled a little and lifted her head from Mai's shoulder.

"It's Seto…He…he doesn't want to have kids. He thought I took a pill…I lied…" Serenity said through her tears. Mai reached out and grabbed some tissues then gave them to her. Serenity took them and blew her nose. She took another and wiped her eyes a bit.

"Oh Honey…" Mai said and stroked her back. "He'll be fine. He loves you. Joey and I weren't expecting kids either. But look now. We have three." She said brightly, she was trying anything to get Serenity to stop crying.

"Joey and Seto are opposites Mai. He and I have talked about this…Because of everything that happened to him when he was a kid." Serenity explained and then blew her nose again.

"But…don't people like him want heirs….or something…" Mai said, shaking her head in confusion. Serenity shook her head again.

"He was going to give everything to Mokuba and his family when he retired." Serenity said. She let go of Mai and leaned back against the wall, adjusting the towel so she stayed covered. She slowly stopped crying, but still looked as depressed. She slowly took her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall around her and stick to her body. "I don't know what to do." She said slowly.

"Well…you're going to have to tell him." Mai decided to start with the basics. She knew Serenity's mind must be racing, and she wanted to help by making simple decisions. Serenity looked up quickly and shook her head.

"No…no no. You don't understand. Seto gets this look…when he's angry. It's never actually been at me. But I've seen him on the phone with people at Kaiba Corp and it's scary. If he finds out I'm pregnant he's going to make that look at me!" Serenity shouted, and then remembered they were only in a bathroom. She shook her head and quieted down. "He's going to hate me." She whispered.

Mai shook her head and put her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Honey…he can't hate you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you. He might be upset to begin with, but I promise you…he'll get used to it. He'll like it. But you have to tell him." Mai urged. Serenity looked at her, and then nodded slowly.

"Just…don't say anything until I tell him ok? He should be the first one to know. Well…besides you and me." Serenity said slowly. "And please don't say anything to Joey. He already dislikes Kaiba…this will just make it worse." She said pleadingly. Mai, having already told Joey, just nodded.

"Of course honey…" She said slowly. She kissed the top of Serenity's head and then stood, and helped Serenity up to her feet. "Finish getting ready. It is Christmas Eve after all. It's time to celebrate." She said with a laugh. Serenity just nodded slowly and then went to close the door after Mai left and locked it behind her. Serenity then finished getting ready, and blow dried her hair.

She took one glance at the trashcan and nodded a little bit. "I can figure this out." She said slowly, and then walked out of the bathroom. She joined the rest of the family for the Christmas Eve festivities.

* * *

As the night wore on tensions began growing. Apparently Kammi hadn't recovered from her and Kaiba's argument, and kept trying to pick fights. Joey wasn't helping either, as he was being competitive and kept challenging Kaiba at whatever game they played.

Fights broke out left and right, and Mai, Mokuba, and Serenity tended to stay out of everything. Regardless, every one was on edge. It was a rough afternoon. "This isn't going how I wanted it too." Serenity finally confessed to the other two as they tended to the kids.

"What did you expect? You stuck my brother and your brother in the same house for more then two hours." Mokuba said as he continued building legos with David. Serenity sighed, and then nodded. She suddenly stopped and looked around.

"I don't think we brought any chocolate eggs." Serenity said suddenly. "I really want some…" She muttered, Mai looked over at her and then smiled a bit. The three suddenly looked into the kitchen where Kaiba and Joey were shouting at each other again. Serenity just shook her head and then looked at the clock. "Hey! It's nine o'clock!" She said loudly, to get heard over their shouting. "Joey!" She shouted again. She suddenly jumped up, leaving the other two at a loss of words.

Joey, who was standing up to Kaiba at the moment, turned and looked at Serenity. "What? Nine? Already?" He asked, and looked at the clock. True enough, it was nine at night. He immediately walked away from Kaiba, not caring about their argument, and approached Serenity. "Ready sis?" He asked, Serenity nodded quickly.

Kaiba slowly followed, wondering what was so important it had to draw Joey away before he crushed him. The two siblings walked over to the piano and Serenity sat down in front of it, causing Kaiba to smirk a bit. He loved to listen to Serenity play the piano. It was something she was very good at. In fact, he was so pleased with how she played he often had her play at his business parties to show her off.

"What are they doing?" He asked Mai as Serenity started playing a popular Christmas song.

"Oh…they did it when they were kids, before their parents got divorced. Every Christmas Eve at nine they'd sing Christmas songs together. They started up again after they were reunited just after your tournament." Mai explained as they two started singing. "It reminded them of how things were before they were separated." She finished, and Kaiba could see how much it meant to them. Joey was willing to just walk away from Kaiba. That must mean it was important.

Additionally, he knew how much Serenity looked up to Joey. When they first started dating she often talked about how much she missed her brother while they were kept apart. How her mother had often stopped her from calling him and only when the time of Serenity's operation gave into her spending time with her brother. It was only then, after nearly ten years, they finally got to be a family again.

He may not like Joey, but he loved Serenity enough to understand their bond. If he and Mokuba hadn't been able to see each other for ten years he'd drop anything for him too. Well…not Serenity. He would just bring her along. Mokuba walked over to him and stood next to him. Kaiba looked at his little brother and smiled a bit. He still looked like a little boy to him. Even though he was now a striking adult, Kaiba would never look at him any different.

"They're kinda like us…aren't they?" Mokuba asked as he shrugged. He watched Mai stand and then join the two siblings singing. Kaiba nodded and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Kinda." Kaiba said lightly, and then the brothers joined the others. Kaiba didn't sing, but he did put his hands on Serenity's shoulders and actually enjoyed the next hour where Joey and Serenity continued their tradition. Kaiba noticed Kammi come out of the hallway and watch her two kids. She glanced at him, and then looked away, unwilling to participate.

_So there may be some tension. But right now Serenity wants to spend time with her brother. I won't stop that from happening._ Kaiba thought, and he looked back at the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four – Christmas Day - Part 1: Breaking the News.

Kaiba woke up early. As it turns out the e-mail he had gotten the day before was rather important. His time off was putting things behind. It would only take an hour or so to help get the company back on track. But the problem was Serenity. He peeked at his lovely girlfriend, still sleeping peacefully in the early morning. He softly lifted her arm from his middle and tried to shimmy out of her hold. However, Serenity groaned. He paused, making sure he didn't wake her up.

Slowly he continued and after what seemed like hours made it off the bed without waking her up. He grabbed his phone from where Serenity hid it, poorly, and then walked into the living room. He paused, cracking a smile when he saw all of the presents under the tree. Most everything was for Joey's kids. The adults had a few of course; he had even brought some, without Serenity knowing. So, he put the phone in his pocket and then slipped outside to his car. He shivered, noting that it had snowed the night before and quickly got out the bag. He wasn't a scrooge, in fact he rather enjoyed Christmas. He had even bought something for Joey, Mai, and their kids. Mostly because Serenity said they were having problems affording presents for their kids.

He walked back into the house quickly and then quietly shut the door behind him. He added his presents to the tree and then sat down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and started working. He noticed the sun starting to peek up an hour or so later and then heard the squeak of a door. He looked up, and quickly put his phone away, thinking it to be Serenity, but then he saw one of the kid's coming out. He looked around, suddenly feeling awkward, and hoped for a way out.

David, if Kaiba remembered correctly, slowly walked towards the tree with his eyes wide. "It's Christmas…" He said with a hint of wonder in his voice. Kaiba looked at the tree and nodded a little.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Kaiba asked, unsure of how to make conversation with the six year old. David looked at him with shock and appall.

"I can't do that." He said shaking his head quickly.

Kaiba looked at the presents and then back at the kid. "Why not?" He asked, pulling out his phone again, now that he knew it wasn't Serenity.

"Well because. Don't I have to wait for the others?" He asked, turning to look at the presents again.

Kaiba smirked a little and shrugged, putting the phone down again. "Well…how about…you open one, and then wait. They'll never know." He said with a wink.

David gasped and then ran forward towards Kaiba. "Which one can I open?" He asked quickly. Kaiba leaned forward and grabbed a present he had brought for the family. He held it out for him. David took it slowly and then shook it. "What is it?" He asked, looking at Kaiba; Kaiba laughed a little.

"Open it and find out." He said pointing to the present. If he remembered correctly it was a remote controlled helicopter. David tore open the wrapping paper and held the box in front of his face.

"Woah!" David said loudly, immediately set down the box and opened it up. He took it out and then held it up to Kaiba. "Can you get it to work?" He asked. Kaiba hesitated a moment, and then took it from him. He had already started, he couldn't just back out now. He quickly got the helicopter working and handed it back to him. "Thanks!" He said, and then immediately got sucked into playing with it.

Kaiba watched him for a moment and then looked back at his phone. "You know, you're not as scary as I thought you were." David said as he looked up at the helicopter floating in the air. "You're kind of fun. I guess I see why my Auntie loves you so much." David said, glancing at Kaiba for only a moment as he spoke, then looked back up at his helicopter.

Kaiba smiled a little and nodded. Little did he know that from around the hall Serenity had been peeking in on the whole encounter. She smiled at what she saw. He had put down his phone and made David feel special. She slowly wrapped her robe around and looked down at her belly. "Maybe he won't be so against all this…" She whispered, and then walked out of the hallway to the other two.

Kaiba smiled at her and she smiled back, but made her way to the window and watched the sun just peak over the horizon. "It snowed." She said softly. She slowly turned back and sat next to Kaiba on the couch. She watched David go back into the kitchen and continue playing with the helicopter.

Serenity leaned against Kaiba and curled up, still feeling cold. He held onto her and slouched against the couch, looking at the lights on the tree. "So how did David get his hands on that, hm? It looks expensive." Serenity said in a whisper.

Kaiba gave a little shrug. "I…must have accidentally left a couple of new products from work underneath the tree." Kaiba muttered, taking a gentle hold of her hand and stroking it affectionately. "I might have accidentally left something for you too." Kaiba admitted. Serenity looked up at him quickly.

"We said we weren't getting gifts for each other." She immediately protested. Kaiba shook his head.

"I know. But…I wanted to give you something. And I'd rather do it now before any one else comes out." Kaiba admitted. He leaned forward and grabbed a small box he put under the tree. He held it in front of Serenity and then watched as she took it and slowly began unwrapping it.

A long velvet box was underneath and she slowly popped it open. She gasped loudly and her eyes sparkled. She pulled out a tennis bracelet and Kaiba put it on for her. "How'd you even know? I was at the mall…alone." Serenity said, still gazing at the piece of jewelry that probably cost more than her mother's house.

Kaiba smirked. "I have my ways." He said lightly, and then gently stroked her hand again. Serenity kissed his cheek and looked down at the bracelet again.

"Well, I don't know how you found out. But thank you. Now I have to make it up to you." She said, looking up at his face, but Kaiba shook his head.

"No. We agreed not to get anything. You don't owe me anything." Kaiba spoke and then looked down at her, smiling a bit. Truth was Serenity was never alone. He worried about her safety far too much for that, so he had her tailed by security guards at all times. They were very good at not being seen. As for her present, it was a simple matter of instructing the men to also keep watch of what it is she paid attention to.

Serenity rolled her eyes and then kissed him again. "Well thank you. It's wonderful." She whispered, and then leaned her back against him so she could look out the window. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered and held onto his arm as it wrapped around her. They were quiet for a while, and Serenity wondered if now was a good time for her to break the news about their baby. She wanted to do it before the others got up.

Kaiba, coincidentally, was considering popping the question. He was holding the small square box in his hand, the one Serenity couldn't see, and he was looking at it tentatively. He opened his mouth to say something, but heard the pitter patter of small feet, and two kids ran into the living room, followed by the rest of Serenity's family. Mokuba trailed at the end. Kaiba quickly stuffed the ring back into his pocket, and he and Serenity quickly sat up.

The festivities began as the kids ripped into their presents first. Joey, knowing that Kaiba had brought them more presents, looked over to the man. Kaiba just shrugged, and decided it was go against the whole point to make Joey do anything for him. He watched the kids go off and play with their new toys, and then the adults settled in for their more serious gift giving.

Mai moved aver and sat next to Serenity, where she quickly noticed the tennis bracelet. She gasped and snatched her hand and pulled it close to her. "Oh my…Serenity…it's lovely." She said, pulling Serenity's wrist up to examine it closer. Serenity giggled a little and then shook her head.

The gift exchanging was much more low key for the grown ups. Still, every one had a good time, including Kaiba. That is, until Kammi spotted Kaiba's present for Serenity. She was quick to start up another argument. "I don't think it's reasonable to accept such…flashy gifts. People are going to think things." Kammi said, looking at Kaiba tersely.

"No Mom. Only you think that." Serenity responded. "Besides it's nothing compared to the…" Serenity suddenly trailed off. For her last birthday Kaiba had bought her a new car. It had cost a small fortune. She had decided not to tell her mother about it when he got it, and she had almost let it slip.

"The what? What else did you sleep with him to get?" Kammi asked, leaning forward.

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. "Mom it's not like that!" Serenity shouted, sick of all this fighting. It was Christmas day.

"I don't care. People are going to think you're just sleeping with him for his money. I'm not so sure you're not. But whatever the case is, you're better than that." Kammi said making the rest of the room groan.

"God, Mom…Why can't you just accept that he and I are in a relationship because we actually love each other?" Serenity insisted. She rolled her eyes and then turned away. "So much for Christmas…" She muttered quietly so only Kaiba and Mai heard her. Kaiba gently put his arm around her and closed his eyes. This would be the last time he let Kammi make Serenity feel bad. No matter what Serenity did to try to convince him otherwise. He was sick of her feeling guilty. They were happy, that was all that mattered.

"Why…don't we just get to the toasts…?" Mokuba suggested, trying to ease the tension. But, over the course of the last few days it's risen beyond repair.

"Why don't we leave this afternoon?" Kaiba whispered into Serenity's ear. To his surprise the girl nodded. He was expecting more of a protest to the family oriented girl. But he was glad, regardless.

The group moved into the kitchen and Kammi got out a bunch of wine glasses for the group. She then pulled out the champagne and began pouring it. Serenity then pulled her glass back when it was her turn. "Umm…I'll just take sparkling Apple juice or something." She said, not wanting to drink now that she knew was pregnant.

Her mother frowned and went to pour into her glass again. "Serenity, its Christmas. Let's just make a toast; we don't have to fight about this do we?" She asked sarcastically. Serenity pulled the glass back again, however.

"Really. I don't fee like drinking." Serenity said, closing her eyes and wanting to just slip away.

"Serenity, just take the drink." Her mother said tersely. Serenity shook her head and placed her free hand on her forehead.

"Mom, I don't want a drink." She said, feeling herself about to break.

"Well why not?" Her mother asked glaring at her.

"I just don't want one. Can't I not have a drink?" Serenity asked, shaking her head. She slowly lowered her hand and took a hold of Kaiba's, needing to squeeze something. She felt him clench at how tightly she squeezed, but she didn't care.

"Well I'm just wondering because it seemed like you had plenty to drink last year." Her mother said, and that made Serenity cross the border.

"I don't want anything to drink because I'm pregnant!" She shouted, and then gasped. Her eyes widened and she listened to Kaiba's glass shatter as it fell to the ground. She looked up at him and saw nothing. No emotion, he just stared in front of him. She knew that was a bad thing. She closed her eyes tightly and then spun out of the room. She grabbed her coat and then stormed out of the house.

The others were left kind of stunned. Mokuba looked up at Kaiba and Joey suddenly started glaring. "You bastard! You got my sister pregnant!" He shouted as he slammed down his drink and went to attack Kaiba. He was stopped by Mai and Mokuba. Kaiba slowly looked over at him and then shook his head.

"Excuse me." He said, and then slowly followed after Serenity. He heard Kammi burst into tears behind him, but he couldn't give a damn about her at the moment. He threw his jacket on and then put on his shoes and walked out into the snow after Serenity. "Serenity!" He called out and started jogging after her. He saw her heading to the same tree that they went to the other day, and was a bit relieved when she came to a stop at it.

He slowly approached her, and looked at her with a deep frown. Serenity wouldn't look up at him, and she just leaned back against the tree, face down to the snow. She hadn't put on her coat yet, and loosely held it in her hands. Kaiba looked at her a moment longer and then grunted a bit. He snatched it from her and then spun her around and put the jacket on, a little rougher than he intended. "You're going to freeze." He muttered in his cold tone.

Serenity held the jacket tightly around her and nodded. "Thanks…" She whispered. Kaiba didn't do anything and then just stepped back. He crossed his arms over his chest and then kicked the snow.

"Serenity…" He started and then shook his head. "Damn it Serenity! What the hell?" He asked her louder, and meaner, than he intended. She flinched and then sniffled a little. "How…" He started, and then shook his head again. "How…" He tried once more, but it didn't seem to work. "How?" He decided; she would know what he meant.

Serenity slowly looked up at him, and then brushed away some of her tears. "Well…we had sex." She explained with a little shrug. Kaiba scoffed a little and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I know what we did Serenity! I meant…how did…we always used protection. We were careful…" Kaiba said, still trying to process everything. He looked down at the snow and then kicked it again, trying to get some anger out.

Serenity took a deep breath and then sniffled again. "I lied to you….when I said I took the pill after our anniversary…" She admitted, purposefully avoiding his eyes. "I just…I hate pills! I didn't think anything would happen…" She whispered, wiping some more tears away.

"Well obviously you were wrong weren't you?" Kaiba asked rhetorically. Serenity just nodded, and leaned back against the tree.

"I'm sorry. Seto I'm sorry!" Serenity said loudly, and looked up at him imploringly. "I should have taken it, I know…but…I didn't. And…and now we have to handle it." She said, sniffling one last time before refusing to cry any more.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but then nodded. He sighed and then looked over at her. She looked so scared, and guilty. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed his eyes. He was still to angry and surprised to handle this calmly. _We had agreed we wouldn't have kids. We talked about it as soon as we started getting intimate with each other._ Kaiba thought to himself bitterly. _How dare she just decide to not take that pill without telling me?_ He continued in his head. _She betrayed me…_

He turned away from her and shook his head. "I can't do this Serenity. You knew how against all of this I was. How could you be so selfish as to not take one damn pill for me?" He suddenly spun around on her again and glared at her angrily. He saw her flinch and his heart clenched a bit. He was scaring her. He tightened his fists and took a deep breath. Yelling at her wouldn't change anything. It would only make things worse. "Have you seen a doctor? When did you find out?" He asked in an as calm voice as he could muster.

Serenity slowly looked up at him and then shook her head. "Yesterday." She then answered in a whisper. Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed a little. He quickly thought of some possible courses of action, and much to his shame, ending things with her did cross his mind. However, he quickly dismissed it as soon as it popped up. Serenity was the one he wanted for the rest of his life. Regardless of what was inside of her.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and then started dragging her to the car. "Where are we going?" She asked quickly as she stumbled to keep up. Kaiba didn't respond. He just walked at a fast pace to the car and tore the keys from his pocket. He unlocked it with a click of a button and then approached the passenger door. He let go of Serenity and jerked the door open for her. Taking this as a clear sign she promptly sat down. The door was then slammed and Kaiba walked around the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

He looked at her as he shut his door, with more force than before, and then frowned. He roughly reached over and buckled her seatbelt before she had a chance to move, then he put the keys in the ignition and bolted off.

"Where are we going?" Serenity repeated, shyly looking over at him. Kaiba still said nothing. He seemed far too intent on the road in front of them. Unaware of what was happening back at the house.

!

"My daughter! My perfect daughter! She's a whore!" Kammi shouted as she collapsed on a chair and started crying in mourning for her daughter's soul. She buried her face in her hands and wept as her husband went to comfort her.

"Ma…" Joey said slowly, wanting to defend Serenity's honor, even if he himself was infuriated at the situation. "She ain't a whore. You shouldn't say that about her." He said, his voice surprisingly calm. Mokuba was surprised. After his initial outburst Joey seemed to be handling the situation well. As for himself, Mokuba was more than pleased at the news; he was going to be an uncle! How great was that?

Kammi suddenly looked up and glared daggers at Joey. "This is all your fault! Ever since she went to that stupid tournament she's done nothing but try to be like you and your father. You were a terrible influence for her! She only met him because of you!" She shouted angrily. Joey, everyone in fact, looked shocked at her attack on her son.

Joey, used to being rejected by his mother, just shook his head. "You know what Ma…me and Serenity, we don't need ya." He said quietly as he looked to Mai who was trying to keep the kids out of the situation. "Come on Mai…let's pack up." The two started walking to their room and Mokuba looked at them and quickly followed.

"You can't leave me here with them." He pleaded, and Joey cracked a smile.

"Get your stuff. Might as well get my sister's and Kaiba's. We're not coming back here." Joey said and then he and Mai quickly gathered their things. Mokuba set to work on the rest, however, quickly became distracted when he came across a certain bag of recently acquired feminine products.

"Heh…guess she won't be needing these." He said as he discreetly stuffed them into his bag.

* * *

The car was silent. Neither had anything to say to each other. Well, Serenity did, but it seemed Kaiba would be giving her the silent treatment for some time. So she stopped asking where they were going. Instead she placed a hand over her belly, leaned back against the seat, and wondered what would happen next. She gazed out the window and watched as countryside faded away to an urban city. Her hometown.

"Hospital. Where is it?" Kaiba suddenly asked. He knew she would know. He was well aware of her medical past. Serenity snapped her attention towards him and then silently pointed directions to where he should go. She had suddenly lost her voice in Kaiba's overpowering presence, something he had never fully projected on her before.

When they arrived he pulled the car into a parking spot and then turned it off. But he didn't move. He gripped the steering wheel and looked straight ahead to the sliding doors of the main entrance to the hospital. Serenity looked at him and then slowly reached her hand over to place on top of his. She felt him tense for a split second until he relaxed. He then turned his hand and held onto hers softly.

"Let's go." He said, letting go of her hand and getting out of the car. Serenity took a big breath and then followed after him. Hand in hand they entered the hospital.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Part 2 will be up tonight after I finish things with my family! I hope you all enjoy your holidays! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Day Four – Christmas Day – Part 2: Realizations and Hospitalizations.

Mokuba, Joey, and Mai, and the three kids, barely managed to fit all the presents, luggage and people inside the Wheeler Van. However, with some maneuvering on Mokuba's part they managed to make it work. Without a work to his mother Joey pulled out of her drive way and headed back to domino.

"Well…that was interesting." He muttered quickly. Mai nodded, wondering if the full affect of Serenity's pregnancy hadn't hit him yet. Or maybe it had, and he was acting this way because he was so angry at his Mom for how she treated Serenity. Joey was always the first one there to defend her, no matter what.

"Do you really think you'll never go back?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her husband. Joey shrugged.

"My Ma and I have never been close Mai. You know that. But all those things she said to Serenity…" His hand gripped the wheel even tighter. His knuckled turned white and he glared at the road in front of him, as if wishing to cause it pain. "She killed whatever relationship we might have had. Serenity can do what she wants but…I'm never going back there. I hope she doesn't too. She doesn't deserve to be called that." Joey said, giving a firm nod of his head.

Mai cast a glance towards Mokuba, in the back, struggling to find a comfortable spot among all the bags. "But…you hate her being with Kaiba." She whispered. Sure, she knew Mokuba was aware of Joey's feelings for his brother, they were reciprocal after all, but she felt this was a private conversation.

Joey nodded. "I do. He is the last person I want her to date, marry, or father her child. But…" He hesitated, as it was clear the next thing he was going to say pained him. "But she loves him. And I'm actually starting to think he loves her back. I mean…they have been dating for what…four years?" He asked slowly.

Mai shook her head. "Five." She corrected. Joey raised his eyebrows a bit.

"I guess I just…didn't want it to happen. But it already did. A long time ago. Before she even moved in with him she loved him. She had the same look in her eyes then as she does now. It makes me sick mind you…but…she's my sister. What makes her happy makes me…well…?" He hesitated. "I can deal with it." He finished with a shrug.

Mai smiled broadly. She slowly leaned over and gently kissed his cheek as to not distract him too much from the road in front of them. "I'm proud of you. You know, your approval is all Serenity ever wanted when she started dating Kaiba." She said as she kissed him again, making Joey blush a bit.

He suddenly turned around and spoke loud enough for Mokuba to hear him in the back. "Hey! Think you can make it all the way back to Domino? Or wanna find your brother?" He asked, feeling bad for making him sit on top of suitcases.

"Well…I'm already here. " He said, and then leaned up a bit to try and talk to the family a little better. It was going to be a long drive after all.

* * *

As soon as Serenity walked into the hospital loads of horrible memories suddenly flooded back. She was bombarded by flashes of nights alone in a cold room. Lying on examination tables, wondering what her future would bring. She squeezed Kaiba's hand tightly. She hated hospitals. And she didn't want to be there. One of the perks of dating him had been his personal medical staff. However, she figured he wanted more immediate attention.

They walked towards the front desk and Kaiba briefly let go of her hand. "We need a sonogram. Immediately." Kaiba said, and then expected things to be done that second. However, the nurse on the other side looked up at him, seemingly not interested.

"I'm sorry sir. But you're going to have to-" She suddenly stopped when Kaiba pulled out his wallet and showed her his I.D. The nurse's eyes widened and she looked at Serenity, then back at Kaiba. "Right this way Sir." She said standing and then leading them down a hallway.

"It should go without saying…" Kaiba started to the nurse in a threatening tone. "If you speak a word of this to any one you will regret it. And I will know if you said anything." He said dangerously. The nurse noticeably shuttered, but didn't stop walking. She gave a nod and then ushered them into a room.

"You didn't have to scare her." Serenity lectured in a whisper. She hated it when Kaiba intimidated innocent people like that, just to get what he wants. It was horrible. Sure, it usually paid off for her as well. But it was taking advantage of people's fear of him, and she didn't want him to be something people feared.

"I'll do what I have to." Kaiba replied stoically and then looked away from Serenity and straight forward. The couple was led to a room where Serenity was handed a hospital gown.

"Here you go miss." The nurse said, glancing at Kaiba and shaking a bit. "You can change right in there and the sonographer will be with you as soon as possible." She said, looking to Kaiba again as if the news will make him yell at her. Serenity took the gown and then smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you." She said, trying to ease her a bit. The nurse then bolted from the room and left Kaiba and Serenity alone. Serenity looked at Kaiba briefly and then turned to go into the bathroom and change. Typically she didn't have a problem changing in front of him. However, now that she was pregnant something had changed. Also a hospital seemed so public.

She slipped into the bathroom and then shut the door behind her. She briefly looked at herself in the mirror and then sighed a bit. She closed her eyes and then slowly glanced to her stomach. She then quickly began changing. She slipped the hospital gown on and then tried tying it along her back, but she couldn't reach it right. Instead, she held onto it lightly and then went out of the bathroom again.

"Seto…I need help." She said lightly, unsure if he'd be willing to assist her. The man just nodded and walked over to her. She slowly turned around and then felt him tie the gown straps for her. He then helped her onto the table and Serenity shuttered a bit. Being there reminded her too much of her eyes surgery. She frowned and looked out the window.

She had always hoped this moment in her life would be a moment of joy. Not one of tension. She watched as snow fell outside and then sighed while she closed her eyes. "Seto-" She started, but the door opened and she turned quickly. She saw a new woman, dressed in nursing clothes and smiling brightly.

"So we need a sonogram hum?" She asked brightly as she looked at the two. She immediately sensed something was off, and her smile faltered a slight bit. She cleared her throat and then looked to Serenity. "So dear, I just have a couple of questions and then we can get started." She said brightly. Serenity nodded and then glanced to Kaiba.

They quickly responded to the nurse's questionnaire and then Serenity was instructed to lie down on the table. She did so apprehensively and then felt her heart start to pound. She was about to see her baby for the first time. She closed her eyes and tried calming her breathing. She felt a blanket lay over her legs and then she helped roll her gown up over her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and then shuttered a bit as she felt a gel being smeared over her belly.

She glanced to Kaiba and noted him looking at the screen intently. Serenity really wished she knew what he was thinking. But it was impossible to read his face when he didn't want it read. She looked at the screen herself and then adjusted herself to get a bit more comfortable. She bit her bottom lip and then watched as the nurse began the sonogram.

"Alright so things are going to look kind of fuzzy, but I'll help you through it." The nurse explained. Suddenly an image came onto the screen and the nurse moved the instrument over Serenity's stomach slowly. After a few moments she paused and then smiled. "There it is." She said, pointing to a spot on the screen. Serenity and Kaiba were both silent.

Serenity looked at the screen, but for the life of her she couldn't see what the nurse was pointing at. Maybe she wasn't pregnant! It would be a miracle. Still, the nurse would know, and she seemed to be confident that there was a baby inside of her. If only Serenity could see it. She suddenly felt like a horrible mother. She couldn't even see her own baby on the sonogram.

She glanced up at Kaiba and then noticed something she'd never expected to see. He was smiling. The nurse looked up at him and then nodded. "I'll give you two a moment." She said, quickly wiped the gel off Serenity's stomach, and then left the room.

Kaiba sat where the nurse had been sitting and continued staring at the screen, his smile growing bigger. "Serenity…" He whispered, suddenly over come with joy. He looked over at her and then slowly took her hand.

Serenity looked at him shocked. "You…you're happy." She said, with a hint of hesitation. She momentarily forgot her bout of guilt at not being able to spot the baby on the picture, and concentrated on Kaiba's sudden mood swing.

Kaiba nodded in response. "I'm as surprised as you are but…Look at it. It's ours. All ours. A part of me…" He said slowly. He wouldn't have expected such a big impact to come from seeing his child on the screen. But as soon as the nurse pointed to it he couldn't help but feel pride. How could he have been angry about this? How could he not have wanted kids? He wanted this feeling all of the time.

"I'm glad." Serenity said, looking back at the screen. She searched desperately, but still couldn't see where her baby was. Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled a bit. "I'm horrible…Seto!" She called out, squeezing his hand. "I can't see it!" She exclaimed and started crying openly.

Kaiba quickly stood and moved closer to her. "Shhh…It's alright." He started trying to calm her down. He then inched a bit closer to the screen and pointed. "It's right here." He said simply. But Serenity shook her head.

"Where? All I see is a white oval shape!" She exclaimed, tears still streaming down. Kaiba chuckled a little.

"Serenity…It _is_ the white oval shape." He explained. Serenity stopped crying and then leaned forward, tugging the gown down a bit to meet the blanket at her waist. She pointed to it and then looked over at Kaiba a bit.

"That one right there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow a little. Kaiba nodded and kissed her hand.

"That one right there." He repeated for clarification.

"Well I saw that…" She muttered. She then smiled brightly and looked over at Kaiba again. "We're having a baby." She said happily. Kaiba quickly kissed her and reached for his pocket. Her withdrew the ring box and then held it out and broke the kiss.

"Now that we're safe from your family…and with this news…" He said, suddenly finding words hard to come up with. "Well…I never thought I'd want a child. And when you first told me I was angry. I didn't want to be a father. But now…With you…Serenity…" He trailed off and shook his head. Serenity looked up at him with big eyes and then glanced at the box.

"Seto…" She started but Kaiba shook his head.

"Let me finish…" He said with a little grin. He didn't think anything in his life was this hard. Serenity nodded and grew quiet, but still looked up at him with adoration. Kaiba squeezed her hand a bit tighter and then looked at her. "Serenity being here has changed my mind completely. I want to have this child with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I was already planning on doing this anyways and just had to find the perfect time. And this is it." He said with a sure nod. He slowly popped the box open revealing the engagement ring.

"Serenity. Will you marry me?" He asked looking at her hopefully. Serenity smiled brightly and tears started coming down again. She opened her mouth but wasn't able to speak, so instead she just started nodding. Kaiba smiled and then slipped the ring onto her finger. He then kissed her deeply and they embraced tightly. After a moment they broke the kiss and Kaiba looked at her adoringly. "We'll do this together." He finished, placing his hand on her belly. Serenity nodded again and then kissed him again.

"Together." She repeated and then held onto him tightly. She leaned against him and closed her eyes contently. She had been so worried, so anxious. But it had all worked out. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams, and she was going to have a child. It was perfect.

* * *

Kinda short, I know. But it was too long to add to the other. Anyways, there's only one more chapter after this, so we're coming to a close here. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it, and your Christmas. Or whatever other holiday you celebrated today. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue.

Mokuba had arranged a very quick celebration for the new family to be. The whole gang was in attendance, and it was clear that Kaiba was still so ecstatic about being a father, and engaged, that he didn't even mind Duke and Tristan dropped wine on his persian rug. After the party Kaiba told them he would 'appreciate' them not letting anything slip to anyone.

A month later Kaiba and Serenity announced their child, and their wedding. They were married in Paris, something that Serenity had always wanted as a child and never thought she would ever get. Kaiba paid for the whole thing of course, including plane tickets for all of her friends.

20 years Later.

A young man walked past the gate onto Kaiba Manor and tightened the hold on his pack strap that hung on his shoulder. In his other hand he was holding a suitcase that rolled along with him. He walked up the familiar drive way until the mansion came into side. He flipped his chestnut brown hair and his hazel eyes gazed happily on his home. He walked up the steps quickly and then freed one of his hands to tear open the door.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the expansive entry hall. He let go of both of his bags and then shouted again, still, no one answered. He didn't think much of it, the mansion was huge, it was easy for him not to be heard.

He left his bags where they were and then quickly moved to the stair case. He jogged up three flights, and with his athletic physique it was easy for him to do so. He then turned down familiar hallways until he heard yelling. He looked a little confused, recognizing the voice of his father. He sounded angry, but by the tone in his voice he could clearly tell it was something to do with his company.

The man smiled a little. Kaiba Corp…it would be his one day. When he was finished learning everything he needed to take his father's place.

He walked towards his father's office and then poked his head in the door a little. He spotted his father, pacing around his desk, phone in hand, stance angry. He watched his father for a moment as he slipped in the room, leaned against the back wall and crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

His father paused for a moment and glanced at him. "Hold on." He said to the person on the other end. He then immediately hung up and walked up to his son. "Seth!" He said, his tone suddenly kinder. Kaiba embraced Seth quickly and then put his hands on his shoulders. "You said you wouldn't be able to make it back from school. Your mother will be happy." Kaiba said, nodding and then leading them both out of the room.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise father." Seth said with a little shrug. Kaiba dropped his hand from Seth's shoulder and then walked down the stairs again. "Where is every one?" He asked curiously. He had been expecting his younger siblings to be around.

"In the pool I think." Kaiba said ponderously. Then quickly added, "The indoor one of course." He finished and they both walked to the indoor pool. They could hear the sounds of laughter echoing out of the room. The father and son walked into the pool and watched the three others play for a moment. Serenity, to Kaiba not looking like she's aged at all since he married her, and the other two children, already looking too old to be his, were all playing marco polo.

He smiled a bit until his youngest, a 14 year old named Serene (Wonder who her name sake was…) looked over and smiled brightly. "Seth!" She shouted in excitement. Seth chuckled a bit and then ran to the pool side, who needed pool safety when you hadn't seen your little sister in months? Serenity, currently 'it', opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her son.

"Seth…" She said softly, a big smile creeping onto her lips. She and their second son, Blakely, the middle child and 17 years old, moved over to the edge as well and the family embraced Seth. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it." She said, though was clearly overjoyed to see him. She glanced at Kaiba and to two shared a brief kiss. Then Serenity, Blakely and Serene grabbed towels and began to dry themselves off as they migrated towards the living room.

They all sat and fawned over Seth and asked him about how he was doing at school, and all the typical questions a returning College student gets asked. Kaiba sat and watched them wondering how wonderful the last 20 years have been. He smiled and his eyes fell on Serenity. He caught her eyes for a moment and felt his heart skip a beat as her eyes shined at him.

After every one had calmed down Kaiba and Serenity sat and watched their kids play a game. He gently had his arm wrapped around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well?" Serenity asked, motioning to their family. "Still against having kids?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

Kaiba smirked lightly and kissed her lovingly. "I wouldn't trade it for the world." He said honestly and they joined their three kids in the festivities. _Was I ever against this?_ Kaiba thought to himself and took a moment to remember one Christmas with his then girlfriend's family that changed his life.

* * *

Ok so I know this took a long time to get out, and it's short, but I wanted it to be kind of...sweet. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ Please leave any last reviews of what you thought overall, and keep watch for my newest fic coming out, 'On the 17th Floor' *But I might change the title. Where Serenity learns what it's like to work for Kaiba. Also, 'Your Sweet Melody' a sequel to 'Sing Me a Song'. Where Kaiba and Serenity learn how hard relationships really can be, especially with a meddling girl, and a conspiring board.

Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
